FNAF: Automated Souls
by nyacat39
Summary: Mike just wanted to work a simple nightshift job to earn extra money for his rent... What he got was a job trying to survive haunted animatronics with a never ending grudge. Can he find a way to end their grudge and save himself? Or will he just be another body added to the death toll?
1. Chapter 1

Jesus Christ it's been a while since I've written... well anything for the FNAF Fandom and it kinda hit me that I reached a wall I couldn't break through with the original drabble series I was doing... SO I got the brilliant idea to rewrite them into an official story and kinda try to build them up a little more. Plus I now have a much better grasp on what I want to happen for the story now then I did when I was just making stuff up as I went. Also looking through the old drabbles... I just felt like I could have done so much better, hopefully this is something that can show that off!

 **Disclaimer:** FNAF and all it's characters belong to Scott Cawthon. I have no ownership of the series at all, just the written interpretations and idea for this story.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Glimpse of the Past, Prelude of the Future**_

 _He sat in the corner alone, watching as a bunch of kids were running around celebrating someone's birthday or something. It was annoying to say the least… but it was better than being at home with a family who didn't understand him at all. Plus no one would look twice at him and just think he was someone's kid from the party._

 _Another plus to that was he could sneak some of the pizza and no one would really think twice. Well aside from a few of the parents that is, but the staff didn't need to know. He himself thought he could care less… that is till he saw a few kids following someone in a yellow costume down a hallway._

 _ **Something's not right…**_ _he thought, brushing some of his long dark brown hair out of his eyes. He stood up slowly, not to draw too much attention to himself and quietly made his way down the hall that the children walked down not long ago. He followed after the small group for only a few minutes before he started to doubt his own decision._

 _ **What the hell am I doing? I don't know those kids… and far as I know that yellow mascot's just an employee showing them to the bathroom or something…**_ _He almost stopped and turned around to go back to the party… but found himself still following after them even as they entered an "Employee Only" room. That's when he felt more nervous about what was going on._

 _He crept over to the door and listened in._

" _Where's the cake mister rabbit?" a young boy's voice asked, he sounded so innocent. The boy listening in could practically picture a small five to seven year old with big puppy dog eyes._

" _Ah, it's just one more room away kids," an overly enthusiastic voice sounded… probably the guy in the costume… but why would he need to take the kids this far from the party?_

 _He listened to the footsteps waiting for them to fade away before sneaking into the room. Once inside his eyes widened at all the animatronic parts across the walls and the endoskeleton on the table. He'd never seen this much technology in one place before. Looking around though he couldn't really spot this supposed door with how packed everything was… though the one wall that didn't have much stuff on it seemed to be rather strange, compared to the rest of the room._

 _Just as he was going to check it out, playing into his curiosity on if it held any secrets that's when he heard it. The screams of children and something banging on the other side of said wall. He was frozen in shock from the horrifying screams, never having heard kids scream like that unless they got badly hurt… or something bad happened._

 _When he could finally move again he backed up and accidently knocked some animatronic parts over. His heart began to pound and from the way the wall began to open he grew fearful._

 _ **Move, move, MOVE NOW YOU MORON!**_ _His brain screamed, full on fear coursing through his veins as he began trying to run to the door… only to be tripped by the parts that fell and delaying him enough for the wall to be completely opened and for the person to see him._

" _ **Now what's a little brat like you doing back here?"**_ _the voice practically radiated malicious intent._

 _One of the first things he noticed about the man was the color purple… it was everywhere on him. That was the biggest and only thing he noticed… till he was picked up by the front of his shirt and saw the dark silver eyes the man had… as well as the evil grin._

" _ **No matter, got to cover my tracks after all."**_

 _The boy struggled as much as he could to get out of the man's grip as he was dragged into the hidden room. What the boy saw when they went in there made his blood run cold. A dark skinned young boy who looked no older than nine was slumped against a wall, blood dripping down from his head and broken glasses not to far from him. A blond girl who seemed like she was only eight was laying on her back, major stab wounds decorated her chest, her eyes were wide and unseeing but seemed to look in his direction. The last one had to have been the youngest, looking no older then six and had messy black hair that seemed to be caked in some of his own blood… and seemed to have taken the worst damage with all the blood that practically pooled around him._

 _ **Oh my God!**_ _Was the only horrified thought that crossed his mind as he slowly realized what was going to happen to himself. He realized it even before the man pushed him down to the ground and held him there… even before the man pulled out the blade. The boy struggled, cursing himself for being so weak against the adult._

" _P-Please... I-I won't-" He tried to beg only to get himself cut off with the man putting the knife right on his neck._

" _ **Tell anyone? When I'm done that will never be a problem,"**_ _the man laughed evilly and before the boy could even think about trying to pull the knife away from his neck, the blade cut in._

A single golden eye opened wide as the clock struck midnight. A single metal hand rubbed at the exposed endo skeleton that made up his neck from the dream he had. The servos that worked with the fox ears atop his head lowered as much as possible, as the voice box rasped out as if he was trying to take deep calming breaths. As he slowly registered his own surroundings as well as the inability to actually feel where his hand met his neck he started to slowly calm down.

 _It was just a nightmare Foxy… It's already come to pass…_ Foxy thought to himself and slowly removed his hand from his neck and stared at it for a bit. His eye soon narrowed and a scowl crossed his face as he slowly closed the hand into a fist and hit the nearest wall next to where he reactivated, leaving a bigger dent in it then there was before from his previous "nightmares". Anger began to flood through his circuits as he heard the small click of the camera just outside his cove turning on.

The animatronic stomped his way over to the curtains that covered the entrance of his cove and glared through the little opening in them at the camera.

"So the bastards back once again, eh?" the fox growled, waiting for the red light to turn off before leaving the safety of his curtains. Once it did a sinister grin slowly made it's way onto his face as he laughed quietly to himself.

Foxy was going to have his revenge against the man in purple… even if it meant having to go through the small fries to get to him.

….

In the security room the newest Night Guard couldn't help but feel a huge looming sense of fear that felt stronger now than it did on his first night working here… It really didn't help that the Phone Guy explained that there was gonna be a new animatronic he had to look out for now.

"W-Why are they even trying to kill me in the first place?" the man questioned quietly as he pulled his hat off and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. His body shook as he saw the purple rabbit animatronic was already getting closer to his location through the cameras.

 _C-Come on Mike… j-just focus on conserving power… a-and surviving this place for the week!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's chapter two's here! Hope y'all like it!

Also Thanks for the reviews so far! I especially hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 _ **EDIT:**_ I didn't feel all that comfortable with the original ending... so I added a short something to make it work a little bit better for me. OH and next chapters gonna be out within the week! Just a heads up!

* * *

 _ **The Animatronics and the Night Guard**_

The purple rabbit, Bonnie, was always the first to go after the nightguards, that was no secret. He was always the most eager and the one who usually made it to the left hallway door first. Some would assume it was all because of bloodlust, or wanting to be the first one to get revenge seeing how he had been wronged the most out of the others… but the yellow chicken animatronic, Chica, and the face of the Pizzeria himself Freddy Fazbear knew better.

Bonnie just had no patience. He was never able to handle standing still very well, nor could he wait for very long. He also got bored really quick and usually wanted to get things done as soon as possible.

For Mike though… Bonnie had to be the biggest pain in his ass since night one.

 _Oh God he's outside the door!_ Mike thought as he slammed his hand down onto the door button after turning the light on for a moment.

Bonnie stood outside the door for a moment, his large ears lowering a little at having the door slam in his face. His expression turned to one that read annoyed as he went over to the window to the room and looked in at the scared guard. He tapped on the glass a little bit to get the man's attention but it didn't seem to work as the guard was busy looking through the cameras… probably Foxy's mostly.

"Rude old man!" Bonnie shouted, and if he could he would have stuck his tongue out at the man on the other side of the glass. The active animatronic then stomped away from the door back to the party room.

"Locked out again Bonnie?" Glancing over to the other animatronic in the area, Freddy, Bonnie made a noise from his voice box that sounded as close to a huff as possible.

"Closed the door on me…" Bonnie grumbled, crossing his arms and shooting a glare up at the camera. The light flickered on and the two remained quiet until it turned off once again.

"Well, wouldn't be much sport if they didn't try locking us out," Freddy chuckled darkly, but stepped over to Bonnie's location and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But in all seriousness, the guards always slip up sometime. Just wait till they do then surprise them."

"But that takes forever!" Bonnie groaned, having gone through this song and dance a few times before… he just wasn't as good at it as Freddy was. Freddy just chuckled a little at the rabbit.

"Or you could start trying your luck again now." Freddy smirked, as much as he physically could and patted Bonnie on the back. As soon as he finished with the second pat, Freddy made his way back up to the stage to wait for any slip ups.

Bonnie started to perk up a little bit after that but then paused and looked back to the bear.

"Wait… I was already gonna do that!" Freddy couldn't help but laugh a little loudly at those words, as well as the expression Bonnie had made. It was loud enough that Foxy could hear it from his Cove, Chica to hear it from the kitchen and for Mike to hear it himself.

Chica just shook her head and rolled her eyes, a soft smile was practically visible on her face from listening to her fellow animatronic clearly having some fun. She soon however went back to work on setting a few things up to make some cupcakes.

One of Foxy's ears twitched at the sound and a scowl soon made it's way to his face along with a low growl.

"What the hell are they doing over there? The guard's still here," Foxy muttered, nearly lowering his hooked hand as he stared down the hallway to where Bonnie and Freddy were.

Mike himself was terrified and was now frantically checking the camera's. When he got to the stage camera Freddy seemed to be in his usual position and seemed frozen in place… nothing out of the ordinary. Switching to the next camera in the party room Bonnie also seemed to freeze and turn to stare at the camera… it couldn't have been him. He couldn't find Chica anywhere but when he switched to Pirate Cove he saw Foxy all the way out of his cove but staring off into the direction where Freddy and Bonnie were.

 _Great… As if this job wasn't scary to begin with…_ Mike thought with a shudder and glanced at the time on his watch.

 _3:52… and I have how much power left again?_ Mike was about to check the power but paused and checked both doors first to make sure Chica wasn't out there, and also to be sure that Bonnie didn't decide to return for an encore. Satisfied with the results he checked the power and winced as he was down to 41%.

"J-Just make it last Mike…" the guard muttered to himself as he checked the cameras, he was about to check on Bonnie's location but saw… Foxy was missing from his cove. Frantic and fearful Mike did the one thing his instincts were practically screaming at him to do, slam the door shut.

….

Foxy was practically grinning like a maniac as he quickly approached the office. This guard was gonna be good as dead once he got his claws on them. His joy however was quickly washed away as he made contact with the quickly closed door. He figured it was actually a good thing he was made of metal… otherwise the collision would have actually hurt.

 _Did my jaw get any more damaged?_ Foxy thought, his eye narrowing as his only hand rubbed at the lower jaw. Thankfully, for himself mostly, nothing on his being had been broken anymore then he already was. He growled at the closed door and gave it a good kick before he started to walk back to his cove… though with a curious glance the fox peeked through the window to see the guard.

Foxy had to admit… out of all the guards he and the others had seen to this point… this one seemed the most like a paranoid mess than any other as he seemed to flinch at almost everything. The guard didn't seem to linger on one thing for to long as he would check the power, the cameras and the Right Door.

 _Geeze, there's a nice little thing called sleep, ever heard of it?_ The animatronic thought sarcastically as he noticed the dark lines under the guard's focused eyes. Overall… Foxy wasn't very impressed with the guard, and kept what he saw in mind as he went back into his cove.

 _I almost feel sorry for the guy… Only his second night and he's even more of a paranoid mess then the last guard on night four._ Foxy thought with a scoff as he pulled the curtains back just as the light to the camera in the cove flashed on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this new chapter took a little while... I had to go through two rewrites before I felt comfortable with how it was and I had a little fun writing this one! Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Dark Dreams Or Horrible Visions**_

When the clock hit six am, Mike couldn't run out of the office fast enough. He just survived a second night in this hell and he wasn't going to spend another minute in this damned building. As he was leaving he nearly knocked the day manager down in his attempt to get out.

Thankfully that seemed to be a usual occurrence with the Night Guards and she just let him be as he ran all the way back to his apartment. Once inside the small apartment he collapsed onto his couch and couldn't stop shaking. He always had problems with paranoia and anxiety before… but this job was just making it worse.

 _Not like I can just leave it yet either…_ Mike thought to himself, he needed a job and Freddy's was the only place that hired him. He had another one waiting for him in the next few weeks but he couldn't wait that long… not with rent coming up. That meant he had to at least work this week in order to even make enough to pay it… and the simple thought of even going back to the pizzeria for anymore nights was making his heart pound to hard that his vision was starting to blur and his stomach felt nauseous.

He knew he was beginning to have a panic attack and began to work on controlling his breathing and trying to calm himself down… as well as wishing his medicine would work much quicker to help keep these under control better.

He laid down on his side and continued to slowly get his breathing under control and slowly relaxed into his couch. Mike closed his eyes and, as his breathing evened out more, found himself drifting off into some much needed sleep.

…

 _Rain pounded heavily outside the darkened building, only lighting up a little bit from the flashes of lightning or from the small beam of a flashlight breaking through the darkened shroud. The light reflected off the checkered tiled floors and neatly organized party tables leading the wielder of the light to recognize they were in Freddy's… but a big question made itself known rather quickly as the light shifted over to the stage area._

 _ **Where'd the animatronics go?**_ _Panic slowly started to build up in their chest as they illuminated as much as they could around them trying to find any sign of the missing robots. The storm going on outside wasn't helping anything except to make their already racing heart beat faster._

 _A loud crashing sound from one of the halls made them turn around quickly, the light showing something dart quickly down the halls._

" _H-Hey!" they called out and chased after the figure, one hand firmly holding the light in front of them while they chased the retreating form into the room full of the animatronic parts and left the door wide open. Hurrying in they paused with widened eyes when seeing the safe room open with the false wall turned and leading into darkness of the windowless room. Within the room movement could be heard as well as something big being moved around._

" _Whoever you are you can't be back here!" they called into the room, hand tightly gripped on the flashlight. The sounds didn't stop as they approached the doorway, getting closer and getting a glimpse into the darkened off room. "Plus we're closed you shouldn't-"_

 _They cut off what they were going to say when they finally saw what was moving around in the hidden off back room. The figure's impossibly slender body made it obvious what it was wasn't human. It's black body made it hard to properly see if it wasn't for the white stripes on the arms and legs and the fact that it was moving… or the porcelain white face with purple stripes and red circles it had. It seemed to be to be moving pieces of one of the animatronics onto something on the ground._

 _The guard lowered their guard as they stared at the figure, confusion going through their mind as they watched it pick up a Foxy head from a pile of taken apart animatronic pieces._

 _ **Is there a glitch in it's programming?**_ _The guard thought taking a step forward only to pause when it sounded like their shoe stepped into a puddle of… something. Just as they were going to move the beam down to their feet to properly see what it was the light hit something else that made the guard freeze in horror._

 _Laying on the ground were four bodies, three of which had the animatronic heads of the main three faces of the pizzeria covering their faces and seemed to have the beginnings of the rest of the suits on them… while the fourth seemed to just get the Foxy head on them, covering a young boy's freckled face and lifeless hazel eyes._

" _Oh my god!" The guard shouted in horror as they backed away from the opening. The spindly animatronic seemed to pause with the slight echo of the words playing through the hidden room for a moment. It's permanently grinning face turned to look at the guard for a few seconds while holding the torso piece to the Foxy animatronic in its three fingered hands. The animatronic's head tilted a bit as it stared at the guard with hollowed out eyes._

 _The guard however had their thoughts going a mile a minute at the moment before the logical conclusion to call the cops immediately entered their mind as they were about to run to the office to dial the police. They wouldn't get far however… as the sound of static started to sound before something knocked them down with a loud thud._

 _Fear making them turn their head to see their attacker they saw the spindly animatronic holding them down, the low static was still emitting from its form as it's unsettling grinning face leaned in closer to the guard's own. One of the animatronic's hands wrapped around the guard's throat as a glow of white flickered into existence within the hollow depths of it's eye holes that seemed to stare into the guard's soul._

" _ **MURDERER."**_

Mike shot awake with a scream and had both his hands checking over his throat making sure nothing was there. The security guard started to calm down when he realized nothing but his own hands were there. He rubbed a hand through his hair, slicking it back as he took a deep breath and convinced himself it was just a dream.

 _I mean… I've never even heard of an animatronic like that before… Plus why would there be a false wall in a Pizzeria?_ Mike thought and slowly sighed in relief. He was able to relax and took a moment to see how long he had slept for. Mike was actually surprised to see he slept till 3pm.

 _Might as well enjoy my freedom…_ Mike sighed and got up to prepare for the day, trying to forget his dream… as well as the horrified look on that dead child's face.

…

The day was usually a very lonely time at the Pizzeria. Not many people came that often due to the rumors as well as the past, but the few that did usually never stayed too long. The animatronics themselves were usually pretty bored around these times as they were stuck in their daytime routine program and thus had no free roam like they did at night. The only exception was Foxy as he was out of order… he usually wasn't even turned on, leaving him usually asleep to deal with memories and thoughts.

Though today wasn't one of those days as the usually out of order animatronic found himself awake during the day. He was almost relieved that he wasn't plagued with his usual nightmares and thoughts… but felt his ears lower in annoyance as he heard a familiar voice.

" _Hope I didn't ruin your beauty sleep~"_ A familiar white masked figure chimed as it's eternally grinning face was mere inches from the fox's.

"The hell do you want this time Puppet?" Foxy scowled and crossed his arms as he took one step away from the puppet… not liking how it keeps getting into other's personal spaces often.

" _Awe I'm hurt Foxy… Hurt I tell ya! Can't friends just visit other friends without wanting anything from them?"_ The Puppet fake sobbed dramatically, fake wiping hurt tears off of it's face.

"Knowing you, no."

" _A party killer as always ain't ya?"_ A sigh came from the lanky animatronic as it quietly moved around the pirate themed one. " _But since you insist… I want to know what kind of Night Guard you guys have for the week."_


	4. Chapter 4

WOOHOO NEW CHAPTER EVERYONE! So much progress being made, both in real life and in the story. I'm just in a really good mood lately and nothing's really bringing me down! Anyways I hope all of you enjoy this new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

 ** _Puzzle Pieces and a New Player_**

Foxy's visible eye narrowed at the Puppet, who waited patiently and stood with it's arms behind his back. It was hard to tell if he was actually being serious or was messing around from the lack of facial changes it's mask could do.

"Why in this hell should I tell you?" Foxy growled, causing the spindly animatronic to slump a little in disappointment and then back up a bit at the pirate animatronic got in his space while jabbing a finger right in it's thin chest.

"Especially after _ye gave up and let that one scurvy dog go ten years ago!"_ the fox snapped, his voice switching from something passable as human to more like that of the animatronic he was. Realizing this the pirate face palmed as much as he could in annoyance… he really hated the pre programmed speech pattern he had.

 _"I'm just curious is all,"_ the puppet responded, sounding almost like they were trying to hold back some laughter behind some static. _"I mean let's be honest here… how many guards in their right mind usually stay for three whole nights?"_

 _"The landlubber hasn't even begun his third night. What makes ye think he be returning?"_

The Puppet was silent at the question presented to them. Their expression hard to read and even their posture gave nothing away. That was one thing that always annoyed the animatronics about the puppet… the lack of expression when it wasn't in one of it's playful moods made conversations… difficult.

 _"... Call it a hunch my friend."_

Mike sat at his computer and was typing up an email to an old friend of his. Sure he could have written a letter but typing it out was just easier for him… as well as the fact that his penmanship was next to unreadable even to himself. Plus this particular friend always responded to his email quick, after all it was easier for him to get in contact with people considering his disability.

 _Hey Jake, do you have time to chat today?_

 _Had a Nightmare and rough night…_

 _-Mike_

Hitting Send, Mike sat back and waited for the response by pulling up the solitaire game and playing that a bit till it appeared in his inbox.

 _Yeah, off work for the day. What happened?_

 _Need me to come over with chocolates and bad movies? Found some terrible ones the other day._

 _-Jake_

Mike couldn't help but laugh at Jake's suggestion. The guy really knew how to cheer him up and keep his nerves under control.

 _That'll help, sure. Just gotta work the graveyard you know._

 _I can explain better in person anyways..._

 _-Mike_

Mike didn't have to wait for a response, knowing his friend would be over soon and decided to start work on some food… after all it was 5 o'clock and knowing Jake, he hadn't eaten yet and would probably annoy him for food.

Forty Five minutes passed when Mike heard the knock at his apartment door. He just turned the stove off and went over to open it up. On the other side there stood Jake with his usual lanky figure, his dark blond hair looked like it was freshly cut and styled. His green eyes shone with joy along with his naturally crooked smile.

 _Ready for eye bleeding bad movies?_ Jake signed as best he could after adjusting the bag that had the mentioned tapes.

"You know it," Mike said while signing the words as best he could to his friend. He wasn't the best at it but Mike could also admit he wasn't the worst either. After all he was better at reading sign language then doing it himself.

Once Jake was in the apartment, Mike handed him a plate that had the scrambled eggs and buttered, slightly burned toast on it. Jake quirked a brow at his friend.

"Figured you would want to eat," Mike explained, going through the signs as he spoke. Jake's expression went straight from confusion to an "Ah, gotcha," expression as they both sat down on the couch, each with a plate of eggs and toast. The movie was set near the VHS, ready to be popped in to play but neither made a move to put it in just yet.

 _So… what's got you paranoid this time?_ Jake signed after setting his half finished plate onto the table. Mike nervously bit at his lower lip, both from his fear of his current job... but also from trying to remember how to sign some of what he wanted to say. Sure he knew Jake could read lips, but Mike knew there was only so much that could be read… and he wanted to be able to converse with his friend as much as possible.

"It's… It starts with my job over at Freddy's…"

 _The pizza place?_

"Yeah… well it… it's more with the animatronics…"

Mike explained everything as best he could, from the animatronics, to the nightmare he had and Jake sat there with a straight face taking everything in and mulling it over. Finally Jake looked Mike dead in the eyes before signing:

 _What did the kid look like?_

Mike was taken back by the question for a moment, but complied.

"Uh… looked like he could have been ten at the least… tanned skin, freckles, hazel eyes and uh… brown hair down to his shoulders…"

 _Did he have long bangs as well? Nearly covering his eyes?_

"... Yeah." Mike was a little uncomfortable with how Jake seemed to know about that… till Jake immediately responded.

 _Remember when we were kids... that kid from our street who ran away from home?_

How could Mike forget, that kid, Dallas Roemer if memory served correctly, his parents were frantic in trying to find their son… even going so far as to get their local church involved in the search. It only got worse when those other kids disappeared… around the same…

Suddenly it started to click in Mike's head what Jake was getting at. Especially now since he remembered seeing the missing posters of the boy.

 _That kid was Dallas._


	5. Chapter 5

WHOOT Finally finished this chapter! As I slowly build each chapter I'm gonna try to slowly make each chapter longer when the time comes. But hey starting small to at least have a starting foundation! Anyways hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

 _ **Risky Situation**_

Mike shivered as he sat down in his office for the night. He was taking deep breaths to calm himself as midnight slowly approached and kept going over what Jake suggested he try to do.

 _ **Talk to them when you can.**_

 _Mike had stared at his friend like he had grown a second head. Why would he even suggest something like that? They were robots trying to kill him after all…_

 _ **If your dream is right they might be more than what they seem.**_

" _Jake, I don't… t-that… that was just a dream. It doesn't mean it's real." Mike was trying to convince himself it was just that… but something else seemed to be bringing up the possibility of it being real… especially since he had seen a missing child in said dream._

 _ **Doesn't hurt to check. If they are, you owe me a tub of strawberry ice cream. If not, I owe you a tub of chocolate ice cream. Deal?**_

Mike was snapped out of his thoughts by the ringing of the phone and instantly went to checking the cameras, especially the one in Pirate's Cove. He vaguely paid attention to the recording that played, focusing more on keeping track of the animatronics and only taking the more important things from the recording to mind.

 _Bonnie's on the move…_ Mike thought as he let out a slow breath to keep his nerves under control. He figured with how often the rabbit reached the door he would try this ridiculous idea out with him… through the safety of the door that is.

Mike continued with the checks through the cameras, the doors as well as the power. He still had a job to do after all… and one that hopefully wouldn't get him killed in the end, if the "Talking to them" thing worked.

Surprisingly enough it wasn't Bonnie that got closer to the office first… it was actually Chica. That alone was a surprise to the night guard as he had gotten so used to the rabbit being the first one there and not the chicken… but that didn't mean he wouldn't go through with the plan. As soon as Mike closed the door he slunk over to the window and knocked three times on it to hopefully get the animatronic's attention.

Chica was confused. Normally when a night guard locks them out they tend to go back to checking the cameras for a while… not knock on the window.

 _I swear if he's going to taunt me…_ Chica thought with her expression contorting to as much of an annoyed scowl as it could get. Her eyes locked onto the night guards and waited for whatever it was he was going to do.

The animatronic watched as his lips moved, presumably saying something which just started to annoy Chica even more.

 _He does he even realize that the guard's room is soundproofed with the door closed?_ Chica thought while crossing her arms and giving the guard a deadpanned look… until she noticed he seemed to be doing something with his hands. Looking down at the motions along with the man's lip movements it started to make a little more sense what he was doing.

 _Can you understand me?_ Was what Mike was signing, hoping to god that she could understand it… given she didn't even seem to react to his voice at all he was limited on options at this point. He also didn't like the blank stare he was getting from the chicken animatronic

"Maybe not…" Mike sighed and was about to leave the window until he noticed the change in expression from blank to annoyed before marching off somewhere. Mike was surprised that she had left… but that surprise soon faded when he heard quick metal footsteps approaching the left door. The guard slammed his hand down onto the door button just before Foxy could get into the room and Mike was quietly cursing himself for forgetting to check the cameras.

The loud bang on the other side made Mike freeze up and turn the light on to see the damage from the window.

Foxy's jaw seemed to be a little more dislocated than usual from what Mike had seen, and almost looked like it would fall off if not fixed… not like anyone was going to fix the abandoned animatronic really. A little bit of the wear and tear on the animatronic suit seemed to have also broken open a little more showing off the metal endoskeleton inside a little more.

Mike bit his lip as he felt a little bad for the fox animatronic, he wanted to help and was close to trying to ask through the window… Only for Foxy to notice him through the window and slash at the window with his hook hand making Mike jump back in fear as well as the loud noise that followed it.

 _Maybe this whole, trying to talk to them thing isn't going to work…_ Mike thought to himself as he opened the door after Foxy left. With a sigh he went back to checking the cameras.

Meanwhile as Mike was distracted with Foxy, Chica went straight to Freddy after her encounter with the night guard.

"Locked out I see," Freddy chuckled slightly, only to see the expression the yellow animatronic was making and had it die down quickly. "Something wrong?"

"... The Night guard tried to talk to me."

"You sure he wasn't trying to taunt you like the last few guards?"

"None of them tried with sign language… plus he seemed to much of a nervous wreck to taunt anyone," Chica explained, glancing up to the camera's location and seeing the light wasn't on. Freddy himself was thinking this new information over and also found himself stumped.

 _The pizza place doesn't hire deaf night guards… sure there have been workers who couldn't hear but it was never on the guards positions… He also can't be mute as we've heard his screams a few times…. What was he trying to accomplish?_ Freddy couldn't piece together just what this Night Guard was thinking… or even why he would try speaking to them with sign language.

"Did you know what he was signing?" Freddy suddenly asked, if he could figure out what the new guard was trying to say he could probably get a better gage on them.

"... I'm a little rusty on sign language you know… I only picked up You and me."

 _What is this guard playing at?_ Freddy pondered before waving Chica off as she went back down her route.

" _Are you going to go after him?"_ Freddy stiffened at the Puppet's voice and turned towards it. The puppet was hard to see in the darkness but with the glowing white eyes and white face Freddy was able to spot them standing under the security camera, out of the guard's sight.

"Why so curious about the guard all of a sudden?" Freddy countered, eyes narrowed as he tried to read the Puppet's motives. After all they haven't been interested in Night Guards since the Toy Series got dismantled back in 1987… and he let one night guard get away.

" _Am I not allowed to be curious on current events?"_ Freddy could pick up the playful tone in the slender animatronic's voice… he knew they weren't just looking for the "current events" and clearly were planning something.

"You planning on joining this time… or sabotaging us?" The bear asked, eyes narrowing and looking more threatening at the last line. The puppet looked down and seemed to slump a little at the look.

" _... Go a little easy on this guy at least… he seems to be a nervous wreck already."_ They pleaded softly before slinking away from the room, making sure to stay out of sight from the cameras and never making a sound.

Freddy just glared after them, before stepping off the stage himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap I spent quite a while on this one... plus it's also really late at night as I'm posting this and this is the longest chapter so far! Insperation struck and it struck hard let me tell you... But hey upside new chapter and a few more things that go on! I hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **The Night Goes On**_

Mike was freaking out now. Foxy seemed much more aggressive now and to top it all off all four animatronics were after him now. From the camera's he saw how Freddy was slowly making his way to the office, the bear taking to the shadows and having his eyes staring into the cameras.

 _Only an hour and a half left… and I'm already low on power!_ Mike thought as he closed the door on Bonnie once more. He bit at his lower lip as he waited for the rabbit to leave while checking the camera's for Freddy's and Chica's locations. As his fears rose more the guard felt something cover his mouth preventing him from screaming.

" _Shh, don't scream… They'll hear you and know something's up."_ Mike froze at the voice that whispered in his ear. It had traces of static in it but eerily enough… it was almost passable as human to Mike's ears. " _You're low on power, and Foxy seems to be angrier than usual… not to mention you have Freddy coming after you on Night 3. Things aren't looking so good for you at the moment."_

The sound of the left door being clicked open almost made Mike's heart break through his chest as his fear continued to skyrocket as the moment went on. The Night Guard wanted to move but he was paralyzed with fear.

" _... If you want to survive I'm going to need you to trust me for a bit."_ Mike could have sworn his whole body and mind stopped working for a moment at those words.

….

When Foxy dashed to the guards room once again he was greeted to open doors… and Bonnie already in the room looking around in confusion. When Bonnie noticed the fox he tilted his head a little in confusion.

"What happened to your jaw?"

Foxy shot Bonnie an unamused look at the question, which Bonnie just shot his hands up in a form of "Sorry."

" _Wh-Where be The-the guard?"_ Foxy asked, his voice glitching a little as he spoke.

"I dunno… I came by and found the door wide open but no guard… Or maybe there was no guard to begin with!" Bonnie gasped at the last line of thought, his eyes wide at the thought of the guard just being a figment of their imagination this whole time. Foxy facepalmed at hearing the rabbit's words before sliding his hand down to the top of his muzzle and staring at the rabbit animatronic with an annoyed look.

" _He be real Bonnie… And Sin-Since he be real… WHERE IN THE-THE BLAZES IS HE?!"_

As soon as Foxy shouted the last line the last bit of power went out in the office. Down one of the halls the infamous tune of the Toreador March began to play as Freddy approached the office.

"Freddy, the guard's missing!" Bonnie exclaimed as soon as the bear's flashing eyes were spotted near the door. Freddy was surprised at this and barely even glanced over the room before something came to mind.

"... The Puppet…"

….

Mike didn't know whether to be relieved or to be terrified about his current situation. Here he was crawling through a vent right under the desk in his office that was making him feel claustrophobic as he could barely fit in it…. And following the same animatronic he had seen in his nightmare the night before.

" _You know, believe it or not we used to have vents that could even fit Bonnie ten years ago,"_ The puppet chimed, moving through the tight space with ease to their unknown destination. " _You'd think the people would realize that's not the safest idea and just make them regular sized. But then again, you never really know what's going on through someone's mind. Am I right?"_

"Uh…" Mike honestly had no idea what to say in this situation… especially since he had convinced himself this morning that everything, including the spindly animatronic in front of him were just part of a nightmare. Not to mention the vent was much longer and… surprisingly seemed more like a tunnel then a simple vent with the low amount of extra turns and openings.

" _Ah, here we are."_ The puppet pulled itself out of the vent completely before reaching one of its three fingered hands back in and offering it for Mike. The guard hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and was helped out of the cramped area.

With the little light in the area Mike took notice of the surprising amount of space in the room. There were few boxes filled with storage in the corner, covered in dust along with the floor itself and… a yellow rabbit animatronic that looked like it's seen better days slumped in one corner. As soon as the guard's eyes landed on the yellow animatronic the lights above went out.

" _Oh, perfect timing really. I'd say we've got about half an hour to six now."_ Mike could hear the excited tone in its static covered voice but could only see the glowing white pinpricks of light that made up it's eyes.

"Uh… Um… w-where… are we?" Mike asked, his hands held out in front of him as he felt for a wall or something to at least hold onto.

" _The old Safe Room. Completely off the map and thus invisible to the others. Plus it's the ultimate hide and seek spot~"_ The playful tone was not missed by Mike as the puppet quickly and without a sound seemed to appear next to him, startling the poor guard but also leading him to the closest wall.

"... Why?"

" _Hm? Why what?"_

"Why… why are you helping me? A-And… and why did you bring me here?" Mike stammered, sure he was thankful for the help, as well as being told of this place… but Mike also wanted to know why this animatronic seemed to be going against their own to help him.

" _Hmm… Well for starters… You remind me of a terrified puppy, and really who would want to scare a puppy? Not I that's for sure."_ Mike could hear the slight chiming from the animatronic, as if it was laughing at the end of what it said, before slowly quieting down for a moment.

" _... Besides I want to end this cycle of death really… So letting you know how to get to this place and of its existence… well that's just one step closer to that goal."_ The tone was so serious… and so quiet that if it wasn't for the deafening silence already in the room, Mike was sure he would have missed it.

….

As soon as Six am rolled around the light's snapped back on and Mike had to let his eyes readjust for a bit before he could think of leaving… plus one last thing weighed on Mike's mind that he wanted to ask the puppet.

"Um… Miste- Miss-"

" _Just Puppet please, I'm not big on formalities. But if you really want you can call me Marionette!"_

"Uh… Puppet then… Can… Can I ask you something?"

" _You just did, but sure go for it."_

Mike swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat at what he was about to ask.

"Did…. Do…Did you know a kid named Dallas? He… He uh… he was a kid… w-who went missing ne-nearly twelve years ago now…" Mike stammered as he finally got out what he wanted to ask. The silence that followed was almost suffocating and Mike shifted around awkwardly as the white masked animatronic stared at him.

"S-Sorry… It's uh… It's okay if you don't know… it… it was a long time-" Mike was cut off by the Puppet suddenly.

" _I know a Dallas…"_ Mike perked up at the spindly animatronic's words, but was also put off by how hard it was to tell just what the Puppet was thinking or feeling at the moment… especially since their tone went unreadable as well.

Mike wanted to ask more, but once again the Puppet cut him off by pushing against a wall, revealing it to be a hidden door and looking the guard in the eyes.

" _You should get going… If you want to know more come by tomorrow night…"_ In almost an instant the puppet was gone, leaving Mike alone in the hidden room. The guard stood in the dusty, forgotten room for a little while longer before finally deciding to leave it… only to find himself in the parts and service room to his surprise… and for an idea to come to him as he saw a tool box on one of the racks that held the spare parts.

 _It's… the least I could do… and maybe Foxy will be less aggressive if his jaw's fixed,_ Mike thought as he grabbed the tool box and left the room… only to bump into a tall figure with an "Ooomph" followed quickly by an apology. When the guard looked up the first things he saw were the purple shirt and tie of the security guard uniform along with the golden badge on the left hand side… then he saw the man's lopsided grin and dark silver eyes.

"Well, what do ya know. Hey Kimmy pay up the Newbie lived!" The man laughed as he glanced over his shoulder, hands in his pockets and Mike took notice the man's dark hair was long enough to be tied into a ponytail and had the beginning signs of grey poking through here and there.

"You don't have to announce it to the world Vince…" Kimberly, or Kimmy as most of the employees call her, the manager sighed as she walked over. Relief was clear on her face though when she saw Mike was completely okay… physically speaking of course.

"Just saying," Vince shrugged before glancing at the tool box in Mike's hand. The Night guard couldn't help but feel like he was shrinking a little under the silver eyed man's gaze… didn't really help that the man was taller and had an intimidating aura about him… nor did it help that the man was smirking at him. "So… whatcha planning to do with that kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

Well here I am again with another new chapter, I probably would have finished this one a little sooner... BUT I was at a convention the entire weekend and hanging out with my best friend before she had to leave for school again... so I was a little busy. Oh well, at least this is out! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Silver Eyes**_

Mike was almost hesitant to tell them why he had a box of tools… but the accusatory look he got from Kimmy made him make up his mind rather quickly.

"Uh.. um… F-Foxy's jaw got um… dislocated last night…" Mike stammered, avoiding eye contact with his fellow guard as well as the manager. Kimmy sighed in relief that it wasn't one of the main three… but was nevertheless still a little mad that one of the animatronics got damaged.

"Damn kid, I know the old captain can be a pain in the ass, but never thought someone would have the balls to break his jaw!" Vince laughed as he patted Mike on the back, even as Kimmy glared at both men.

"I-It's not like that! F-Foxy s-slammed into the-the door to hard last night…" Mike quickly explained but felt his words quieting down at the last few words.

"... Just try not to make it worse Schmidt… Vince you mind keeping an eye on him?" Kimmy asked with a sigh, before turning her attention to the Day guard.

"Whatever you say boss," Vince rolled his eyes before doing a sarcastic salute to the woman. He then turned to his fellow guard and motioned for Mike to lead the way to Pirate's Cove. Kimmy sighed once again as the two guards left the area before walking off to her office to begin her preparations for the day.

"So Schmidt was it?" Vince suddenly asked as the two approached the curtains to Pirate's Cove. Mike had jumped a little in surprise then avoided looking the man in his silver eyes.

"I uh… I p-prefer Mike actually…" Mike quietly responded.

"Mike then… So what's keeping you in this hell hole?"

"E-Excuse me?" Mike was caught off guard by the question.

"I've been a guard for this damn place for quite a while kid… Hell when we don't have a new Night Guard I got to fill in. You think I wouldn't know the shit that goes on at night?" Vince explained as he held the curtains to the cove open for Mike. The smaller guard entered carefully, and was greatly relieved to see Foxy didn't seem to be active now.

"... I… I have rent coming up…" Mike explained as he checked out the damaged animatronic for exactly what would need to be fixed up.

"Must be pretty desperate huh?" The older guard laughed as he began to lean against a nearby wall, his eyes watching Mike work and also smirking a little at the dislocated jaw of the fox animatronic. "So… you use to be a Mechanic or something?"

"Huh?"

"You look like a guy who know's what he's doing right now. Did you go to school or did ya have hands on experience?"

"Um… w-why do-do… you want t-to know?" Mike was a little uncomfortable with Vince's line of questioning. Despite the feeling, Mike continued his work on doing the minor repair on the pirate fox.

"Eh, just a conversation starter… Can't stand long silences really. Jeremy tells me to work on it more, I tell him I can't help that I'm a people person," Vince shrugged with a smirk on his face. The silver eyed man sighed though with the uncomfortable look he got from Mike.

"If you're that uncomfortable about it feel free to ask me questions."

"Huh?" Mike looked at the man in confusion.

"I told ya, I don't like long silences. So any burning questions ya got about Freddy's or me I might just answer."

"Might?"

"Hey, what I do in my personal life is mine to know." Vince shrugged and Mike got a contemplative look on his face. Sure he was uncomfortable with the man… something just screaming at him that this man was dangerous… but he did have a few questions.

"Uh… W-What… What c-caused Foxy to… to be left out of order?" Mike questioned finally, glancing down into the toolbox for the proper tools to fix the mentioned animatronic's jaw.

"Ho boy, that old story eh?" Vince seemed to chuckle as the memory came to the forefront of his mind. "See Foxy's always been kinda twitchy. First model always moved around too much, nearly took a kid's head off with his hook once. Kinda why we had a 'Stay five feet away from Foxy' rule for a few years. Current model though… well let's just say that something in Foxy's programming made him snap at that and traumatized quite a few kids with his temper."

Mike bit his lower lip at the explanation. He felt like a few things got left out, but he could also at least believe the last few words that Vince had said… Foxy did seem to have a bad temper after all.

"W-What w-was that… that something?"

"I dunno what the exact thing that happened was… but I will say that in the end an old Day Guard buddy of mine is now permanently stuck with a limp and some wicked scars."

Mike shuddered and nearly dropped the screwdriver he was using to tighten a bolt back into place. He took a deep breath and was tightening the bolt, and tried to ignore the feeling he had of Foxy staring at him.

"Wh-Why are… are you s-still here?" Mike asked quietly, though Vince seemed to still hear him.

"Well, kid that's a deep question. No one really knows why they are here now do they?" Mike turned to stare at Vince with a 'That's not what I meant' look… only for Vince to smirk at the look. "Kidding. I'm pretty much stuck with the Freddy's business till it goes down. Gotta love fine prints huh?"

Mike couldn't miss the sarcasm in the Day Guard's voice even if he tried.

…

Finally returning home for the day Mike collapsed onto his bed and stared at the clock on his bedside table.8:46 am it read and Mike couldn't help but sigh as he closed his eyes.

 _I can't believe this is starting to feel normal for me to sleep during the day now…_ Mike thought, thankful to not be having another panic attack this time… he figured Vince's conversations might be the cause for his more relaxed state and couldn't help but be thankful for it. Even though he still had a bad feeling about the Day guard, Mike supposed he could at least thank him for something.

As his mind drifted Mike slowly faded into the sweet embrace of sleep his body and mind so desperately needed at the moment.

….

 _Balloons surrounded the stage as children cheered at the song being performed by the animatronic on the stage. The guard watched on with a frown on their face as they felt something was off. Hell they felt like something was off the entire week they had been working._

 _ **Maybe I'm just being paranoid…**_ _They thought as they kept watch for a bit longer to make sure the rules were being followed._

 _The animatronic was now off the stage, following the free roam programing it had for this birthday party routine… but something was off. It seemed slower than usual, and it's eyes kept glancing over to the guard's location, putting them more on edge._

" _Everything alright over here Jer?" The guard's head snapped up at the voice and turned. There stood Vince with his usual lopsided smile and slouched posture. Jeremy sighed, his whole body relaxing with the other guard there and shot the man a friendly smile._

" _Boring as usual. I'm honestly surprised how many of these kids are following the rules for once," Jeremy leaned against the wall as he spoke. Vince soon joined him not to far away._

" _Hey, any day the no shitting on the floor rule is followed is a great day." The guards both shared a laugh at the end of that._

" _You'd think people would keep their kids on a leash if they were gonna do that," Jeremy laughed, despite the shudder that went through his body at the memory of how the rule came to pass._

" _Oh god yeah. Or at least offer to help clean," Vince followed suit in the shudder. Both guards stood there, watching over the party in a short comfortable silence… until they noticed the animatronic twitching and slowly moving it's head to look in their direction._

 _ **What the?**_

" _... Think the old Captain's glitching out again?" Vince asked, a confused look crossing his face as he looked Jeremy in the eyes._

" _Better safe than sorry Vince…" Jeremy pushed off the wall and started to walk over to the animatronic to do a quick double check. Vince followed after for basic protocol when it happened. A loud mechanical screech came from it's voice box scaring many around it and forcing both guards to cover their ears. The second the guards began to raise their arms, the fox sprung into action and lunged for the guards._

 _Jeremy was quick to react and pushed Vince out of the way of the lunge, causing the animatronic to hit the ground with a loud metallic thump. Both guard's stared in shock… but were soon dragged out of it as the fox lashed it's hooked hand out and into Jeremy's right leg and dragged him down harshly._

 _The guard screamed in pain, only to be made worse when he opened one of his eyes and accidentally made eye contact with the fox's own… and saw instead of the usual golden colored eyes, there were pinpricks of white in a sea of black._

" _ **KILLER!"**_ _An unnatural voice seemed to scream at the man just before the fox's jaw opened then clamped down deep into the man's leg._

…

Mike shot awake and felt his hands immediately go to his right leg as he breathed heavily from fear.

 _W-What the hell is going on?!_


	8. Chapter 8

So this one's kinda short, it's an interlude for the next night after all. Sorry in advance for the short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise!

* * *

 _ **Comfort of Friends**_

To Mike's own surprise Jake had come over without a heads up or an email around six o'clock pm and had immediately brought some movies over as well as a bag of homemade sandwiches.

 _Turkey is yours, Ham is mine._ Jake signed as soon as he set the bags on Mike's table. Mike was confused for a moment before shaking it off with a smile.

"Does it have Pickles and Mayo on it as well?" Mike questioned with a laugh, signing back to his friend as best he could. Jake rolled his eyes with a playful huff.

 _Sorry, out of Pickles. Hope tomato and American suffice._ Jake signed back with a knowing smirk.

"No, I'll die without the pickles," Mike sighed dramatically as he signed, Jake snorted a little in laughter.

 _Better this than robotic death. Now eat up._ Jake grinned as he handed the sandwich to his friend. Mike smiled back, a little more half heartedly given the mentioned "robots" and the dream he had last night as he took the sandwich and made way to the couch. Jake followed soon after with his own sandwich and one of the bad movies he brought.

After Jake set the movie up and took his seat he turned to Mike.

 _So, how did last night go?_ Mike shifted uncomfortably at the question. The blond haired man frowned at his friend's reaction. _That bad?_

"Uh… could have been worse…"

 _Care to give details?_

Mike sighed and got ready to tell his friend the night that transpired… and was also prepared to tell him about the new dream he had.

….

"I lived!" Vince called out as he set his keys onto the table near the doorway of his home and started to undo his tie. The dark haired man strode from the entryway, through a cozy living room and into the kitchen. Ruffling through the fridge he picked up a package of leftovers and was about to get ready to reheat it in the microwave.

"For once can you ever just say, 'I'm home' like a regular person?" A male's voice asked as the sound of a coffee mug being placed on a table followed after. Sitting at the table, reading a book was Jeremy.

"Eh, feels more appropriate to say after leaving Freddy's ya know," Vince shrugged as he set the time on the microwave.

"And that time you came back after grocery shopping?" Jeremy smirked as he turned the page of his book.

"I told you I nearly got run over in the parking lot by a half blind old lady," Vince rolled his eyes as he opened a cupboard to pull a mug out and poured the coffee from the premade pot.

"And everytime I drive you somewhere?" The ex-security guard took a sip of his drink knowing what was coming next.

"With the way you drive? I'm honestly surprised you haven't had an accident yet." The microwave beeped and Vince pulled the leftovers out. He grabbed his mug and went to the table. "So what brought this up anyways? You never complained before."

"If you must know, I got a new car today."

"Oh boy, a new death wagon huh?" Vince snickered as he began to dig into his meal. "Old one not deadly enough for you?"

"Hilarious, but no. We both know the old one was starting to break down so I finally did what I should have done, and got a new one." Jeremy smirked as he bookmarked his page.

"Huh, guess that explains the steak in the leftovers. Now we get a slightly lower chance of death with you behind the wheel," Vince smirked as he held up his coffee mug in a form of "Cheers" even as Jeremy gave him a slight shove. Vince still laughed a little at it.

 _Just another Thursday at home._

….

 _Something's gotta be sending you these dreams Mike._ Jake signed after having the story told to him and thinking it over.

"... I like to think it's a coincidence…" Mike sighed, even though he heavily doubted it himself, given everything he's seen and heard so far.

 _First there's a puppet… then you meet the puppet. Second you got told how a guard was attacked, and then you experienced it. This isn't just a coincidence, there's something more going on._ Jake pointed out, a completely serious look on his face while Mike mostly wanted to look away and not accept how right it was… or the nagging feeling that he would have to stay longer then the week just to put everything together.

"... I-" Mike started, only to get interrupted by Jake's signing and determined look.

 _The puppet said they would explain things to you tonight right?_ Mike nodded at this.

 _Then listen to them. They showed you how to get to a safe place, and they helped you. I think they're pretty trust worthy._

"... Alright…" Mike finally agreed and slumped down further into the couch, finally paying better attention to the movie that was being played in the background, and couldn't help but narrow his eyes in confusion. He tapped Jake's shoulder to get his attention before pointing out what was on the screen. "Please tell me those are just crazy people who think they're aliens."

 _Nope, those are supposed to be convincing._

"God this is awful."

Both slowly relaxed as they began to criticize the bad movie playing on the screen. Mike was honestly the one who was relaxing most… and he greatly appreciated it as the movie continued to play.


	9. Chapter 9

FINALLY GOT THIS THING DONE! Now we're getting to where I really want to be for this story~ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Puzzle Pieces**_

Jake arrived back home to his apartment three floors above Mike's own around eleven and clicked the lights on. Making sure to lock the door behind him he went over to the coffee table he had that was littered with papers and note cards. Picking them up the blond haired man went over all the notes that were written on it as he took them to a cork board he had set up with notes on Mike's dreams and experiences at Freddy's thus far.

 _Twelve years ago around August 8th… Three children went missing from a birthday party, while Dallas ran away from home…_ Jake pinned the date and the missing child reports onto the board, a red line being connected from the date to the reports. _Francis Beck, age 9. Went to birthday party to celebrate Linda Koss's birthday. Disappeared sometime during the party and hasn't been found yet._

There was a picture from one of the old missing posters put up under the missing children's section with the name on it. It was a young dark skinned boy who had a pair of thick rimmed glasses on his smiling face, his front two teeth had a small gap between them and it looked like he was holding a hard covered book to his chest, making it hard to read the title of it or really place what book it could be.

 _Robert "Robbie" Koss, age 6. Youngest brother to Linda… and Mike's half brother from his parent's messy Divorce. Was at the birthday party because of family, ended up missing once it ended._

Another picture was pinned up, this one having the picture of Robbie on it. The boy had messy black hair and was described to have chocolate brown eyes. His smile reminded Jake of Mike's from when they were younger as well as with the way he just stared into the camera with all teeth showing as if he was trying to hard. The boy seemed to look like he just lost his first tooth in the picture. Jake remembered seeing the boy at least once before his disappearance, and he still felt sorry for the family to lose such an excitable and active young child.

 _Kristen Horwitz, age 9. Same as Francis, but was supposed to be picked up early by father. Never found. The father continued to hound on Freddy's till his own disappearance nine years after._

The girl's picture went up next. Her hair was cut short to her chin, accentuating the curls, and was described to be blond on the paper. Her smile was a little more crooked in the natural way, making her blue eyes look like they were laughing on the page. From what little Jake could pick up was the girl had freckles on her nose and lightly dotting her full cheeks.

The blond haired man took the red yarn and wrapped it around those three and connected them to Freddy's along with the date before he wrapped a strand from the three pins to Mike's first dream. He then pinned a question mark above the connector line.

 _Dallas Roemer, age 13. Ran away from home after an argument with parents and older sister. Missing, but has been considered to be dead do to a found necklace, confirmed to be his by his grandmother, covered in blood._

Separated from the other three was Dallas's missing photo, having already been pinned up there from the first dream and small amounts of information he had beforehand. The boy's freckled face looked like he was giving off a smirk just to get the picture over with and most of his neck length hair looked like it was pulled back into a ponytail just for the picture. A good chunk of his right eye was covered by his long bangs, that looked like they had just been moved. His picture's pin already had the red string attached to the note of Mike's first dream and one with a question mark over the line connecting to Freddy's.

 _The first three are definitely connected to Freddy's having been taken from there…. But Dallas is a wild card here… He was a run away and no sources I've found so far say that he was connected to Freddy's… Or even seen there before he disappeared. But then there's Mike's dream… That seemed to real to be just a made up dream, and the fact that he met this "Puppet" from that… There's gotta be something connecting them._

Jake pinned up the current information that was given to him by Mike. The new dream and the information on two old guards from Mike's own words. Jeremy and Vince.

 _What connection do they have outside of being Guards?_

….

Mike was much more fearful this night as he flipped through the cameras. The recording left for him from the Phone Guy was horrifying from the fact he could hear the banging on the door and… and the Phone Guy's final moments from what he could tell.

 _Oh god… that's going to be me!_ Mike thought with panic, it was barely half passed one and already he had nearly been caught by Bonnie and Chica both at least once…. Though Bonnie made a return trip not to long ago and now had Mike keeping the door closed till he left.

 _WAIT! The Safe room!_ Mike thought to himself as he checked out Pirate's cove… thankful to see that Foxy didn't even seem like he was going to even show his face tonight. The guard soon stopped checking the cameras and then checked the door to see if Bonnie left, which the rabbit did. He then checked the other door for Chica and was thankful the yellow animatronic wasn't there either.

He was about to go through the vent again but paused and actually thought about it for a moment.

 _Last time… The Puppet came when I was just getting low on power… Should I wait for that first?_ Mike pondered and glanced to the doors once again before once again going to the cameras… only to see Pirate's Cove's curtains wide open and the Fox nowhere to be seen.

"Ahoy there," The voice made Mike freeze in his seat, eyes wide. It was like the Puppet's own surprisingly human sounding voice but without the traces of static in it. Slowly he turned and saw the missing fox standing there in the doorway with the most smug look an animatronic could give.

Mike's fear spiked and instinctively he rushed to push the door button but was stopped and grabbed by the very animatronic he was trying to keep out. Mike tried to get free of the grip but Foxy wasn't having anything as he seemed to just grin almost evilly.

"Thanks for fixing my jaw mate. I'll make your end quick in return~" Mike was now being dragged out of the room as he continued to struggle against the animatronic.

"W-WAIT! D-d-don't!" Mike begged, continuing to fight against the animatronic who adjusted his grip and was now putting so much pressure the guard was sure his arm would break if anymore got added. Foxy seemed to tune it out… until Mike said the one thing he hadn't heard before from any other guard.

"D-Dallas please!" It was spur of the moment… and the only thing Mike could really think to do out of desperation. He didn't think it would actually work… but when Foxy loosened up his grip and seemed to let go of his arm for a moment Mike was surprised himself.

That is, until Foxy whipped around and grabbed him by the neck, slamming the guard into the nearby wall and his eye changing from the normal orange color to pure black with a white dot in it.

" **How the hell do you know that name?!"**


	10. Chapter 10

I... I just... wow it's actually almost been two years since I did anything with this story. But honestly my mind drifts A LOT, but with the new FNAF game I've actually found my love for the series again as well as the ideas I had for this story and I'm gonna try to work on it again. I've got this chapter and I'm going to work on the next one and hopefully have it out by next month at the latest.

I am so, so sorry for the wait guys, but I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

 _ **Change in Perspective**_

Jake couldn't sleep. No matter what he tried, no matter what he did, nor the fact he knew he needed to be up and ready by 5:45am to head off to his job as a newspaper editor… Jake just couldn't sleep.

 _Is Mike okay? Did he manage to get any information from the animatronics?_ Jake thought to himself, sitting on the couch in his living room and bouncing his knee as his mind was now going a mile a minute with theories on what could be going on over at Freddy's now. Everything from Mike being safe and talking to the puppet to Mike being ripped apart flashed into his mind, and he couldn't get them to stop.

Glancing over to the clock on his wall, 4:16 am slowly crawled it's way onto the clocks face, and reminding him that it was to late now for him to go to bed with work being in about an hour.

 _I could do an early start… stop by Freddy's to try and ease my nerves._

Nodding his tired head to that idea, Jake stood up and went to prepare for the new day. Showering up to keep his blond hair from looking and feeling gross, preparing a cup of coffee, and getting dressed in his usual button up shirt (today's color being a minty green) black slacks and an added on blue striped tie to add to a more professional look.

By the time he finished all that it was almost 5:00, and he decided to start making his way to the Pizzeria, even though it was a fifteen minute detour from the direction his place of work was… he had time after all.

Just getting closer to the parking lot began to draw up memories from his childhood of the "Family Friendly" restaurant.

The first time he went to the pizzeria was for Mike's sixth birthday. Jake didn't really get the place at the time, seeing as he couldn't really hear any of the songs, nor could he really hear the stories that Foxy had been programmed to say… but the blond was still fascinated with the large mechanical wonders and how they moved.

 _The golden animatronic rabbit was definitely my favorite as it seemed to know some sign language. Wonder whatever happened to it._

The second time he remembered the best was when he and Mike were ten... and Mike's parents had finalized their divorce. Mike had been hit pretty hard as his mom got full custody and changed both their last names to her Maiden name of "Schmidt" while his father moved in with his mistress and married her two years later. Jake actually suggested the trip to his parents and convinced them to bring Mike along as a way to cheer him up.

 _There weren't any golden animatronics aside from the chicken then… but Foxy actually became my new favorite around then. For a robot he had quite a bit of energy to him._

After that he remembered going there more often then Mike and his mother did. The restaurant nearly became a second home to him at the time… till he turned sixteen… and the three kids disappeared from that birthday party. It was scarier to him around then and Jake started to feel less safe going there, especially on his own…

 _If it was easy for three normal kids to disappear without anyone noticing… I'm counting my own blessings I never ended up the same way._

Then finally was the last time he went to Freddy's at all… Back when he was 18 years old… back in 1987…

That memory alone left Jake with a cold shiver of dread and his eyes feeling like they were beginning to water up. Though he never saw the actual Bite happen… he had walked in to the aftermath of the bite, and saw the brain matter dripping from the mechanical monster's jaw. He saw all the people freaking out, some running to the closest phone lines… saw the body of a guard slumped down on the ground with a pool of blood flowing around her head, staining chocolate brown hair a much, much darker shade.

 _Please… don't let that be what happens to Mike tonight._

Checking his watch, Jake saw it was a minute to six meaning if all went well Mike would be running out those doors in the next five minutes or so and the blond haired man could put his mind at ease.

He pulled out a notepad and began to write down a couple of things he could add to the corkboard when he got home later. The bite of 87 would be a good addition to add for the speculations after all, so he would have to look into it a little more when he got to his job. Even while writing Jake's green eyes would glance to the time and then the doors to Freddy's…. 6:05 rolled around and Jake knew something was wrong now.

Mike still hadn't left the building.

 _Fuck it._

Rushing from his spot to the doors, Jake checked said doors and when they wouldn't budge he pulled out a few paper clips and lock picked the door. Unable to hear the click of the door unlocking, Jake just checked the door and when it opened he rushed in to look for his best friend.

 _Not in the Main area… not near the main stage. Please still just be in the office Mike._

Running around but keeping a keen eye out for any hint of his paranoid and likely traumatized best friend… Jake soon found his heart practically stopping as he found his friend… back against a wall in the hallway outside the office, his head slumped… and blood on both the wall and dripping from Mike's head.

 _No… nononononononono no NO!_

….

 _His back slammed hard onto the tiled floors just outside the Parts and Services room. Why? He had been so careful since night one… so why was he now suffering on night three?_

 _Trying to push himself into a position so he could stand up or at least attempt to run, he soon found himself being pushed back down to the ground by a heavy, inhuman foot. It didn't help either that he saw two other figures slowly surrounding him._

" _Got him first guys!"_

 _He had to freeze at the voice he heard come from the very mechanical being that captured him. It wasn't Bonnie's usual programmed voice… no, no it sounded far to human… to young. He didn't have time to think about it anymore as he felt cold, rough metal finger latch onto his jaw and force him to look into a single golden eye._

" _... Ain't silver with this one either."_

 _The voice of the fox was also different… why? How?_

" _He's still a guard…" Chica spoke, her gaze glaring down at him with a surprisingly real burning anger in those dead mechanical eyes._

" _Do we have to use one of the suits this time? Blood got on my guitar last time and that wasn't fun at all the next morning with the strings all sticky and gross." Bonnie whined, and making the guard's heart rate pick up. What the actual hell was wrong with their programing?!_

" _Then keep your guitar out of Parts and Services." Chica stated in an almost matter of fact tone._

" _WHY did you even have it in Parts and Services to begin with?!" Foxy shouted, as if the process of trying to figure out that line of reasoning was just angering him more._

" _One of the strings broke, so I hadda put it back there to get fixed up! Duh!"_

" _Then why didn't the maintenance people clean it?!"_

" _That... That's actually a good question. Who wasn't doing their job that day?" Chica muttered, trying to process that whole situation herself now._

 _Was… Was this seriously going on right now? I mean sure, he still couldn't really move, and he was still feeling like his back was being crushed…. But where the animatronics that had been hell bent on killing him his entire three shifts, really just going to stand around and talk without following through? That's… a surprising let down to all that build up, though he won't really complain in the end._

" _Sorry to have kept you all waiting." A new voice cut through the conversation, and seeing as all but one animatronic had been accounted for, this voice had to belong to the star himself._

" _Cutting it a little close there huh Freddy?" Foxy spoke up, what was close to an almost playful grin seemed to appear on his loose jaw._

" _Well seeing as our guard here is a little bigger then most of the other guards… I had to look for something that could handle that problem."_

 _He had no idea if that was a jab at his height or his weight… but either way he did feel insulted… at least until he saw that Freddy had brought an empty animatronic suit. It looked like one of the prototype suits with how bulky it actually was compared to the current models… but from what he could see the locks and wiring that attaches to the endoskeletons were the same as the normal suits._

" _Please, Please God no!" he screamed, adrenaline finally kicking in as he struggled to try and get free. God he should have tried this while they were talking! Why did their conversation have to be so off putting?!_

" _I think he's excited for his new uniform!" Bonnie seemed to grin as he adjusted just enough so Chica and Foxy could grab the still struggling guard to stand up._

" _I believe you're right Bonnie. Would you like to start us off this time?" Freddy offered, holding the currently empty animatronic head over to the now excited purple rabbit._

" _Would I?! Wait, is my guitar still back here? I don't wanna get it bloody and gross again…"_

" _For fuck's sake you're… you're all just treating this like a game?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!" the guard shouted, and suddenly whatever cheerful mood his captors were in seemed to fade away… and the iron grip on his arms and shoulders from both animatronics holding him still seemed to tighten to a point he felt his bones begin to pop, causing him to let out a few cries of pain._

" _... In a moment you'll_ _ **know exactly**_ _what's "Wrong" with us…" Freddy growled as Bonnie took the head from the brown animatronic's hands and stepped right in front of the guard._

 _To the guard for a single split second, he saw a whole image that seemed to burn itself into his mind. Replacing the animatronic that was about to seal his fate for this single moment, was a bloodied looking young child. A part of his head almost looked caved in like something crushed it, letting the blood drip down cold pale skin and cause dirty black hair to stick to his face. Eyes that should have at least looked normal were instead blackened sockets that dripped blood and tears, with a pinprick of an almost light brown glow in the center of those darkened seas that stared directly at him._

 _Around him a similar thing happened to the other animatronics. Children straight from some kind of horror movie seemed to replace them… though just beyond the ones that captured him, beyond the one that was condemning him there was a fifth, standing in the doorway._

 _A young child of almost unidentifiable gender stood there, a saddened, guilty look in glowing pale blue pinpricks of light within the dark and emptied sockets of the olive skinned kid. Their black hair was a mess and blood seemed to drip from their scalp, mouth and limbs that looked like bones had popped through the skin at some point before sinking back into the flesh. They seemed to be looking right into his eyes, and in what felt like a few minutes, in reality a split second, the image shifted back to the animatronics… and the fifth child being replaced by a tall spindly animatronic with a porcelain white mask that had an eternal grin on its face._

 _He watched the fifth turn away just as the mask slammed onto his head. The internal workings digging through his flesh and bones quick and his whole world going dark one final time…._

And Mike awoke in a hospital bed with a scream and a splitting headache.


	11. Chapter 11

Short chapter I know, but this is just a little chapter to focus on a few other perspectives at the moment. Next chapter will focus a little more on Jake and Mike's perspectives, especially in the hospital. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Morning After**_

" _Why didn't you "suit up" the guard?"_ The static voice of the puppet asked, sitting calmly not to far from the worn down fox. Foxy's single eye narrowed and a low growl emitted from his voice box.

"Why do **you** even care? Ya gave up on us years ago, only talk briefly about how we "need to stop" and other then that you fuck off to who knows where for a long time till another guard is caught!" Foxy snapped, still in a sour mood from earlier… while the Puppet gave no indication on what it was thinking or feeling as usual… though with a closer look one could actually see that it's eyes were looking downward.

" _I just… I care… and I haven't given up on_ _ **you guys**_ … _. This just… this isn't revenge anymore… and I think you've just realized that as well with this guard."_ The Puppet responded, it's glowing eyes glancing up to look Foxy right in his own eye. Foxy in turn just looked away.

" _I just want to know what Mike did to make you finally realize this."_

"... How'd you know what the guard's name is?" Foxy questioned after a couple of seconds.

" _Eavesdropped yesterday morning on his conversation with Vince. Quite the vulgar chatterbox as always. I'd give him a 6/10 on the conversation scale-"_

"Basically you heard asshat number one say it when the guar… Mike decided to fix my jaw." Foxy growled at first but back tracked for a moment, a slightly more guilty tone taking over the venom filled one he began with.

" _Well actually yes…. You still haven't answered my question though."_

Foxy's ears lowered a bit along when his eye narrowed into a glare, the Puppet could already hear the curse Foxy wanted to say at it's driving of the conversation back to the original question given to the old pirate…. What did Mike do?

"... it's stupid alright."

" _Lotsa things start out that way."_

"... He… he said _**my**_ name…"

" _Foxy… or?"_

"Dallas… That's… That's what he called me..."

A hand was felt on his shoulder after he spoke. Turning his head, instead of the puppet he saw the broken spirit that possessed it. A saddened, understanding smile clear on their bloodied face as their glowing blue eyes seemed to look into his own.

"Been to long since you heard that huh?" they laughed softly, voice no longer sounding out through a static box. Foxy… no, Dallas as the animatronic he usually controlled was stuck in place on stage while he stood in front of it, felt bloodied tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"It's stupid… so god damned stupid." Dallas muttered, bringing his hands up to wipe the tears from his freckled face. "Why… why is it making me so… so damn emotional?"

"Probably because it's been years… and no one ever really connected you to… well here before." The broken spirit shrugged, moving to sit down to get a little more comfortable… even though it's kind of not possible given their situation, but it made them feel more comfortable in the conversation.

"That's why it's so stupid… _**no one**_ would ever even _**think**_ I was here… Didn't even like this place when I was alive…. It's why I came here when I ran away." Dallas muttered, sinking into a sitting position as well. His long dark brown hair falling into his face, and some of it getting into the long, jagged cut along his neck. The black haired ghost placed a comforting hand on Dallas's shoulder, then let out a thoughtful hum.

"Little off topic here… but why'd ya smash Mike's head into the wall last night?"

"... That… was an accident… got a little to… forceful and well…. Yeaah… Honestly a little more surprised Robbie or Francis didn't decide to move him after."

Both of them just sat there for a bit to ponder on the thought, completely unseen as an employee opened up the curtain to double check on the animatronic that remained out of order on it's stage… and not spotting the puppet animatronic that lay unmoving at the bottom of the stage, hidden in the darkness.

….

"Look Vince I know this is asking a lot-"

"You're asking me to do two shifts in one day Kimmy, **a lot** barely even scratches the surface of what you're asking me." Vince growled lowly as he kept his eyes trained on the dining room around the stage, rather then on the manager. The woman sighed deeply.

"But we have no other guards to take over on such short notice."

"Yeah, because we've GOT no other guards. Sure my bastard of a brother could do it but he's off limits now ain't he?" The dark haired guard huffed, still refusing to look the manager in the eyes as he focused on what he was being paid to do.

"Vince, come on look at me." Kimmy pleaded, desperation bleeding out from her voice and into her face. Vince let out a deep sigh and slowly turned to look at her. The years really hadn't been kind to her, her once bright auburn red hair was now dull and beginning to grey despite her barely even being forty years old. Dark rings seemed to be a permanent part of her face, that barely highlight her tired, dull brown eyes. Honestly looking at her made Vince feel bad in general, and want to agree if only it would help her get some much needed rest.

"I need you to be prepared to take the night shift as a just in case… please!"

"... Damn it Kimmy…. Fine. Geeze twist my arm a little more why don'tcha…" Vince muttered the last part, not looking forward to missing a good night of sleep before being forced to just stay at work the next morning. Though the "Thank You" hug he just got from Kimmy after agreeing was enough to just make him smile a little and pat her back.

 _Much as I hate to say it kid… I kinda hope you come back tonight to spare my ass… Or we go one step better and get my brother off his high horse to take over._ Vince thought as he slowly let go of Kimmy, and watched her leave the Dinning Room to check on the rest of the staff. His silver eyes then turned up to the animatronics on the stage and a small frown crossed his face.

 _Would love to see Will handle you bastards for just one night._


End file.
